


Look Back At It ~ Klance High School au

by Max_Anderson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Anderson/pseuds/Max_Anderson
Summary: Keith is mute, yes he had an accident but not the one you think. Our precious boy meets the jock of the school Lance McClain, who turns out to be his long term crush. will Keith ever speak to lance? Will he pucker up the courage to finally tell him how he feels?Disclaimer: I DO NOT  OWN VOLTRON ALL CHARACTERS ARE CREDITED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERSim sorry if this is bad ^w^
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the story from my wattpad account, I decided to post it here since my friend was posting on here as well. Hope you guys enjoy it, I'l take out the author's note as well :3 Hope you enjoy it!

Hi, I'm Keith Kogane. Im mute and i get bullied for it everyday but it's not as bad as when i first became mute.

12 Years Ago

There he is, little baby Keef sitting all by his lonesome on the stairs playing with his purple hippo plush he go a while ago. His long raven hair only going down to the top of his neck with his bangs lowered in front of his face to cover his beautiful lilac eyes from seeing any of his parent's petty arguments. His tiny lips opened to make small noises as if he was the hippo. He was wearing a big red sweater with some black jeans, you'd think he was treated nicely due to wearing nice clothes but honestly it was the exact opposite. Ah, here comes his abusive mother now, ready for his daily beating? I hope so

!!Warning: Gore and strong language!!

She bolts towards him and grabs his already cut up wrists and drags his fragile figure down the stairs and into the basement. "Ready Fag?" (i hate that word T^T) Keith weakly shakes his head, trying and failing to wiggle out of his mother's grip. He wasn't fully healed from last time and wasn't ready to be beat again, not now! "Too bad you little fuck, this time will be worse than the others" he smirked evilly, Keith whined and whimpered too scared to scream and too frightened to sob. His little Lilac eyes pooled with crystal tears that threatened to fall down his delicate, bruised skin, his fingers clawed at his mothers hands trying desperately to get her hand out of the tight grip on his wrist, it was so tight his skin went purple ready to spill blood. She dragged him over to the middle of the room and punched him into the ground. He sat up carefully and held his cheek where she punched him. His father walked over and swung an arm to his stomach, however, since Keith wasn't allowed to eat, nothing came out apart from broken sobs. His father scoffed and picked him up by his collar "You're worthless brat, you're nothing and always be nothing! You don't deserve anything you have, you don't even deserve to live brat!"

Keith felt warm tears roll down his pale cheeks, he was right, he didn't deserve anything. More broken sobs escaped his lips and his father snapped his leg and arm, he screamed but his other wasn't having any of it, she sprinted over with a knife and sliced open his throat only to forcefully rip his small voice box out forever so the little Korean male couldn't scream or sob loudly anymore. Sad was an understatement for how Keith felt at that moment, he wanted to run to his room and sob till his little heart gave out but t the same time he wanted to yell and kick his so called "Parents" for doing this to him. Blood trickled down his neck and chest onto the floor and pooled around him as his father threw him to the floor. Keith curled up into a ball as tears streamed down his face landing on the floor and mixing with the crimson liquid surrounding him. Keith sat in the middle of the room, his small hands covering his face as he sobbed, no one cared for him and no one would save him anyway. Or so he thought.

After his parents left the room, his best friends Shiro and Matt had come to play. They snuck in and ran down the basement to find Keith, when they did find him, he was on the floor doubled over coughing up blood all over the floor. Matt was the first to rush over and hold him in his arms (he's like a brother guys calm down) whilst Shiro called the police on Keith's parents. Matt looked at Keith's neck and skin, bruises peppered his pale skin, everywhere you looked there was a bruise. There was no escaping them, they were everywhere. Shiro rushed over to the crying Matt and unconscious Keith, "He needs a hospital, Matt he needs to stay with you" he stated and Matt nods. A few minutes later, the ambulance and police arrive at the house.

Matt POV (i love him)

I brought Keith to the doctors as Shiro talked to the police about what happened. Honestly i was extremely worried about Keith. He's been through so much, he's like a brother to me (hah) I can't go anywhere without him. I climb into the ambulance and sit with him, i told them i was his brother and they let me ride with them. I held Keith's pale hand on the way there, I wasn't about to leave him alone without anyone to take care of him. So i cling to his hand like my life depended on it, rubbing small circles into his knuckles as warm tears spilled down my cheeks. i clench my eyes shut tight before i hear a faint groan, faint but there. I lock eyes with my best friend who was being treated by the doctors in the ambulance "Don't worry Keef, we'll be at the hospital soon, then we can spend forever together again" i smile sadly as more tears dripped down my cheeks. This was one stressful day.

A/N

First official chapter! Yey! Well, my head hurts now but i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a lot of inspiration and drafts to make since Wattpad deleted my original chapter that was supposed to be out earlier. Anyway thnx for reading guys! ~Maxi ♡ Out!


	2. Stop Poking Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing someone please help me
> 
> I don't own voltron nor it's characters.

This will be mostly Lance's POV unless specified otherwise

Lance POV  
I was sitting around with Pidge and Hunk, waiting ever so patiently for school to finally open. "For fucks sake open already!!" I yell, yeah patient my ass. Pidge groans and looks away, her strawberry blonde bangs falling in front of her face, hiding her hazel eyes as she checks her phone. Hunk was next her, snaking on a breakfast bar. His dark brown hair being held back by an orange headband, tied at the back of his head. Pidge groaned "Ugh where is Matt?" I shrugged and that's when i see him

His long black raven hair that flows like a waterfall down to his shoulders. His bright lilac eyes shining with help from the sun. He looked down the concrete bellow him. He was walking with three others but all i could see was him. Only him. Oh how much i'd love to have him in my arms, cuddling with him on a cold winters day, kissing every inch of his face when he feels sad or depressed. Ugh how far i'd go just to have him in my arms.

"Earth to Lance, Hey! Lance! Dude stop staring its creepy" Hunk snaps me out of my day dreaming only to find the cute mullet boy standing in front of me. A shy look plastering his face as he bit his lip and gripped his black backpack straps tight. "U-uhh h-hi" i stutter, he lifts his head up a little to catch my gaze. His bright lilac eyes look into my ocean blue ones, i could tell he was embarrassed due to the pastel pink tint that appeared on his cheeks and tips of his ears. So cute! He looked like an innocent puppy, my heart can't handle this! Wait. Does this make me gay? Bi? Yeah it's probably Bi, but eh, i dont care, i only care about this cutie in front of me.

He turned to his friends and ran over to them. Honestly, he was really cute. I didn't think a boy could be as cute as him but...i guess i was wrong. I hear Pidge and hunk talking behind me but i follow the cutie as he turns to me and smiled slightly. I love his smile, i could drown in it if i was allowed. I see him being surrounded by at least 7 girls and i start to lose my cool. He smiled as he signed to them, honestly if he doesn't leave i'm going to lose it.

Shiro's POV (hah didnt see that coming huh?)

I watch as my brother gets surrounded by girls. I already know he's gay so this shouldn't be a problem plus i know some of these girls and they are really sweet and kind so they will understand. Keith seems to be having fun tho, i rarely ever see him smile but ever since he saw that lance kid he's been really smiley and fun. Maybe this Lance kid isn't so bad. i look over at him and see that he's about to lose his cool about it. I smiled and walked over to him being careful not to scare him since i'm told (By Keith) that i look pretty scary sometimes. Lance looks at me and physically tenses at my presence. I laugh and pat his shoulder "Whatever you're doing to my brother, can you continue to do? I haven't seen him the social since the 'incident'" I say trying not to get flashbacks about that day. He nods and smiled brightly, he look back over at my brother who was still talking but was holding his head. "Oh shit, Matt get over here now!" I yell running over to Keith and pulling out some meds for him to take. I hate when this happens, it pains me to see him in agony. He was now on his knees holding his head fully. I hold his shoulders and tell him to look at me. He does so and i see his normal purple eyes fade to full yellow, neither Matt or I know why this happens but it does and for people who aren't familiar with it, it is pretty scary. His teeth sharpen and he looked at me with sad and broken eyes that i can't bare to see. Matt grabs his meds and forces him to take it. Lance stands behind us with concern clear as day on his face. "I'll explain later" i state as i watch Keith go back to normal. I sigh and help him stand. He takes my hand and lifts himself up. Lance walks over and smiled "You okay Cutie?" He asked and i make a proud brother smile. Keith blushes slightly and nods. 

Keith POV

It happened again. This shitty curse happened again. Goddamn it!! Now Lance think's im a monster!! I thought just as lance walked over and smiled "You okay Cutie?" He asked and i blush slightly i'm glad i was mute at that moment or else i would have been stuttering like crazy. I nod and smiled a little, i pulled out my notebook and wrote on a blank page in my best handwriting i could manage. "I'm okay but why aren't you scared of me?" I write then showed him the page.

"I didn't run because i thought that you needed someone other than your current friends to help you when they aren't around" he states and smiled warmly. i feel my heart melt at the thought of have Lance McClain comfort me, I've only known him a few minutes and yet he's been really nice and understanding with me, i'm so grateful to have a friend (oh honey....) like that. Just as i was about to start writing a reply the bell went signaling Period one was starting and my class was an AP class so i had to get to my class and fast. 

Time Skip brought to you by Keith's galaxy eyes~~~~

I was sitting in class waiting for the lesson to start, yes i was a 7th grader in an AP class so what? I was small compared to most of these people, well apart from one, his name was Pidge Gunderson however he was a she called Katie Holt, she didn't want me to tell so i kept it secret. I knew Pidge from middle school and so we instantly reconnected. Pidge was like me, he was a genius and so we were given AP classes instead of regular classes. Anyway, i was sat next to Pidge (thank god) and we were using sign language to communicate about the lesson. There was this one kid behind me that kept poking me and asking me what i was saying. Obviously since i'm mute i couldn't exactly tell him what i was saying so i wrote it down on a piece of spare paper i had on me in case anything like this happened, i wrote down on the paper that i was asking my friend about the lesson, he wasn't happy with that response and decided to poke me through out the whole lecture. I wasn't able to hold back on his ass and swiftly turned to him and glared daggers into his soul. 

"what? Is that what Mommy and Daddy told you before-" I threw a left hook at that guys face. he lands on the floor and his friends surround him, i scoff and try to hit him again but the teacher already gives me a detention. i groan and grab my stuff before heading to the Principle's office.


	3. Not Going How I Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how short these chapters are compared to wattpad, apologies for that.
> 
> I don't own Voltron nor its characters

Keith POV

After being sent to the principle's office for my 30 minute detention, i finally walked out of his smoke smelling office. Honestly the smell of his cologne mixed with this cigarette he was smoking was a horrible combo, so bad i nearly died. Despite this i managed to walk out of the office without stumbling over my own feet. I pushed my clammy hands into my pockets and stared at the floor as i walked to my next class that i had memorized off my schedule. I sigh as i walked bumping into someone as i stumbled. Only for that person to be Rolo, of course, the Chocolate inspired kid. Wish someone had told me about that before hand oh well.

Rolo turned to me with a heavy glare, i looked up into his small irises and slowly back away from their little posse. I turn around only to run into James and Prince L'oreal themselves. James has been known for being an ass to innocent people but since I did punch him in class I take that as a sign that I'm not in any position to fight back. Although this may be the case, there isn't much he can do that I've already dealt with in the past.

James grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and held me up in the air, he was so close that I could smell the fresh scent of mint toothpaste cascade around me as he spat aggressive comments in my fed up face. Now it wasn't uncommon for me to get bullied, it's happened at every school I've been to hence why I got suspended from eight different schools across the states. James holds his callous hand high in the air getting ready to punch me in the face, as his hand became inches away from my face, my eyes instinctively clench shut awaiting the further damage to occur to the left side of my temple.

Before his fist could collide with my face, i heard an obnoxious voice call from down the hallway. Thinking it was over, i breathed out a sigh of relief, boy had i wished i hadn't. Jame's attention on the unknown voice broke like a twig, his head snapping towards me, i gritted my teeth as his fist made contact with my left temple. Groaning in pain my body slammed onto the ground harshly, i winced loudly and lay weak and pathetically on the floor clutching the right side of my body where i landed.

The sound of rushing footsteps echoed throughout the halls. a loud slapping noise followed as the footsteps paused swiftly, the owner's shoes squeaking like mice on the shiny floors. I opened my previously clenched eyes only to be met with the sight of James holding his left cheek whilst a lanky figure loomed over him, his dark aura surrounding the two as if dark magic were the cause. Dark blotches hindered my vision. Not now. I can't pass out now.... Much to my despise, my body shut down and my mind wandered, eventually cutting off conscientiousness all together.

Last thing i heard was yelling before conscientiousness took my breath away.

'Keith! Buddy stay with me!'

To be contined (hehehe I'm evil)

Sorry its short but i liked this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it :D


	4. House Of Pain

Yes the title is named after a band I've been listening too calm down, anyway enjoy this very late but here ya go

Lance's POV

'Keith! Buddy stay with me!'

He passed out halfway through the sentence, i groaned and picked him up bridal style carrying him to the nurse as quick as i could without tripping. I made sure Keith didn't get hurt even more on the way there. If it weren't for these circumstances, he'd look cute in my arms peacefully sleeping........Ah! Snap out of it Lance! Now isnt the time for thoughts like that! As the nurses office neared i spotted Shiro and Matt at the other end of the hallway. I gasped quietly and panic coursed through my veins. WTF DO I DO!?!?!?!?!

Shiro POV

Matt and I walked down the halls during break. I had wondered where Keith got to as we hadn't seen him since this morning when we walked in. I smiled thinking he was hanging out with Lance and his friends. I looked up from the ground and saw a figure at the end of the hallway that kinda looked like Lance but he had something or.....someone in his arms, who is that? I raised a brow as i tried to distinguish who was in his arms. Wait is that....I didn't get the chance to finish as Lance had ran into the nurses office. Matt and i looked at each other suspiciously and nodded, following Lance into the room. As soon as my eyes trailed inside i regretted it. There he laid, my lil bro all beaten up and seemingly unconscious.

"Lance, what the fuck happened to my brother?!" i yelled at him, i thought he was better than this, Matt tried holding me back from lashing out at him. Lance panicked and jumped about five feet, glancing in my direction before looking back at Keef. He sighed and explained everything, by the end of it i directed my anger at James and Rolo, Matt and I both ran off to find those dickwards leaving Keith and Lance alone.

Time Skip ~~~~~ <3

Time Skip ~~~~~ <3

Lance POV:

Keith had just woken up, i had word from Shiro about his wakening since i was in class at the time. At the moment i was walking to the Infirmary to go check up on him (totally).

"Keith!" i called once inside, i heard a faint "in here" follow which clearly wasnt his. I walked towards it and found him, the emo mullet boy who, no homo, was kinda cute and the nurse. She smiled at us both and left silently.(edited)

"Hey, how are you holding up?" i asked sitting next to him, he was sat on the side of the bed, legs hanging off looking at his feet.

"Im fine, are you okay?" he signed (edited) i only nodded looking at his hands fiddling in his lap. Temptation got the better of me and i slowly moved my hand into one of his. His hand were soft and small (he doesnt have gloves on btw) I smiled slightly as i saw his lips tug upwards at the corners. God even a small smile like that is adorable, i thought before my phone vibrated signalling a text.

i grabbed my phone and looked at it, not removing my hand from Keef's.

Keith's POV (haha suffer)

I grab my headphones from my pocket and try to place them in my ears. luckily i was able to one handed, i clicked the first play list that came up on my Spotify. I smiled at the song I Think I'm OKAY by Yungblud, Travis Barker and Machine Gun Kelly (i love his song)

(uwu)

I smiled and listened to the song mouthing the words i know by heart. Out of the corner of my eye i catch a glimps of Lance smiling softly and glancing at me. I'd be lying if i said that he didnt make me happy. I just hope i can keep him around since this stupid curse has taken over my life.

~flashback~

Road after road the lanky officer drove in the dead of night. Lightly dotting the vast majority of the windshield only to get swept away by the long black rods, attempting to rid the clear liquid only for them to reappear nearly seconds after. Sweet smelling air freshener hung loosely from the rear view mirror, swaying slightly as the quiet car engine hummed lowly. Just below the air freshener, a variety of blue lights crowded the dashboard and worn down steering wheel. The dimly lit car made for a comforting drive along the inky roads. Every so often a street light hung proud above the lane, lighting the small nooks and crannies of the vehicle's doors and seating, only for a few moments before it disappeared once more. Just as one passes another takes its place and so forth.

~Flashback over~

I didnt know i was panicking until Lance squeezed my hand gently and took me out of my daze

"Are you okay?" he asked worry lacing his voice with every word, all i could do was nod. Lance lifted his other hand up to my tear-soaked cheek and wiped the remaining tears away, got to admit, i was grateful for Lance in this moment, he was so sweet <3

I giggled a little at my thoughts and Lance gently smiled caressing my cheek softly, i leaned into it and smiled

God boy you're making me soft

Maybe you aren't so bad after all.

BYe guys <3 :)


	5. Red + Blue = Purple <3

Lance POV (its after school time bois)

I was packing up from my last class, geography. Time goes really slow when you're in a crap class, honestly the teacher scares me. Shes absolutely insane! Anyway, I was now walking towards the nurses office, curious as to whether or not Keef had been dismissed.

As I approached the office, I could faintly make out the two figures at the end of the hall. A short one and a tall one, I couldn't make out any details but it sounded like they were arguing about volleyball (I think, you know, where this about to go 😉).

As I go closer to the two figures I noticed one had messy orange hair and the other had well kept black hair. The short one kept jumping to seem as tall as the other, I realised that I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on their convo so I walked silently back to the nurses office to find Keith.

Romelle POV (HAH new POV)

Keith and I were sat in the office casually signing to each other about our day that is until a lanky boy with caramel hair walked in and our little "convo" was paused. The boy called Lonce walked over and sat beside Keith on the other side, I knew Lonce since primary so we were on good terms. I was quietly fangirling over the two and giggled when Lance gently rested his head on Keef's shoulder causing the poor boy to faintly blush a light pink. I smirked, I was going to do everything in my power to get these two together and if I was going to fo that then I would need backup. I grabbed my phone from my purse and texted "Le Gang".

R-Romelle A-Allura M-Max(hello!) P-Psycho(@PsychoticDemon666)

R: we have a code purple I repeat we have a code purple!!!  
A:Who is it this time?? 🤩  
M:Yeah tell us Rommy  
P:A code what now??  
R: A code purple a d to answer ur guys' questions it's Lonce and Keef! They're so cute!!! 💙💜❤  
M+P+A: YES!!!  
R: Ik, Lonce is hugging Keef from behind rn and poor Keef is struggling to prevent the blush crawling up his cheeks  
A: awww that's adorable!!  
M: we should hook them up!  
P: what about Shiro tho???  
M: He probably ships them anyway and besides hes got Matt to fuck so who give a crap??  
P: true...okay lets do it!  
~~~~

I giggled and sneakily took pics of the two. They're so adorbs!! I can't!!! To bad I cant be like that with Allura....eh she's probably straight anyway.

Keef POV

I saw Romelle looking down sadly and wondered why. I gently tapped her shoulder and signed

'What's wrong Rommy?'

She sighed "it's nothing Keef dont worry about it" is all she said

'Its your crush on Allura isn't it?' I smiled knowing that Allura is Pansexual and admitted to having a crush on Rommy to me once.

She nodded dejectedly and sighed. I smiled 'she likes you, ya know' I signed and she looked up at me with hope in her eyes. She gasped "really?!?" I nodded and she sped out if there like someone said cake! Speaking of, cake sounds really good right now.

I felt Lance stir behind me "is she gone?" I nodded and placed my hands on his. He smiled "I want to learn sign language so I can understand what you guys talk about" I looked at him and smiled before grabbing my phone

~I can teach you?? If you want??~

He nodded vigorously and I giggled. He stared at me awestruck. I blushed and typed again

~Why are you looking at me like that? >~<~

He smiled and tilted me head up with his finger staring into my eyes before blushing and looking away. I inhaled deeply and took my chance, leaning forward to kiss his cheek only he turned towards me at the last second.

And kissed me.

I blushed deep red but couldn't bring myself to pull away. It was so soft and gentle I didnt want it to end. He picked me up and placed me on his lap. I was running out of air because of shitty oxygen d was forced to pull away. I squeaked and hid my face in his chest as he laughed sympathetically.

"Dont worry, I enjoyed it, I just hope you did too" he said and I smiled grabbing my phone.

~And what if i did? 😏~

He smirked and leaned closer to my ear, all my confidence dripped away to submission as his breath tickled my ear.

"Then I guess a date is taking place tomorrow at seven"


End file.
